Light Soldier
Non-documented: Knockback resist • Fear resist | Courage Cost=30 | Price=24,000 coins | Bus Level=13 }}Light Soldier is an IF member and a powerful melee fighter who still got it. He is armed with a sledgehammer and dressed in an urban camo long sleeve shirt with blue highlights, black armored vest with shoulder pads, urban camo pants, light gray gloves, a clear full-face gas mask, and a blue IF combat helmet. He is a damager, meaning he will attack enemies and the barricade at close range while excelling at inflicting large amounts of raw damage to high health targets. Stats wise, Light Soldier can be considered to be one of the best melee units in the game. He possesses the second-highest base damage out of all melee units and the third-highest health pool in the game. He also has both bullet and poison resistance. In practice though, he may feel fairly underwhelming. Currently, Light Soldier's unlock price is the highest in the entire game in terms of coins and considering how late in the game Light Soldier becomes available, his bullet resistance means nothing for regular missions completion, as there are no missions with gun-wielding marauders in them after stage 5. Even though he is a poison-resistant unit, Firefighter has the same resistance along with fire and explosion resistances, resistances that are much more practical in many more situations in the main game. Additionally, Firefighter has a much cheaper unlock cost and is made available way earlier, making him a better and far more accessible option. Since Light Soldier can only be unlocked very late towards endgame, where tanky melee units aren't the most viable option for mission completion in later stages, using him may not prove to be the most effective during those missions. His unlock cost is also a major hurdle for most players. Despite this, when Light Soldier is unlocked, he will prove to be a decent unit overall for earlier stages and challenge missions. Complementing his high base damage, his critical hit comes out decently quick for a damager which can allow him to easily deal insanely huge bursts of damage if he happens to deliver several crits in a short period of time. Light Soldier has a special AI script where if there is a Fat Zombie, Pooch, or Witch near him and he isn't currently fighting anything, he will target them and ignore other zombies, which in turn helps clear the field of specific threats. However, he lacks explosion resistance unlike Firefighter and thus, he is very likely to die upon targeting and killing Fat Zombie in what is essentially a sacrifice play. In League, he appears to be a very strong melee unit for his high courage cost. With bullet resistance and high health, he is one of the strongest units to use against ranged units as a bullet sponge and can sometimes face head-to-head with fast melee units and survive. Upgrading his health and damage decently high will prove to further maximize his effectiveness given his already high base stats. Overall, he is likely to outlast most other units unless he gets killed by a very powerful attack such as Grenader's grenade or Mechanic's additional damage attack. He is still quite average in speed, making him very susceptible to being gunned down by a couple of ranged units and/or an enemy Sniper with her special ability unlocked. His expensive courage cost could also be a hindrance in team compositions. Additionally, it cannot be stressed enough how expensive he costs to acquire in the first place. In that case, players can opt to use Guard instead, who serve as a suitable alternative as he moves quicker for only slightly lower health and damage. Pros * Short preparation time. * Very high base health. * Moderate speed. * Bullet resistance. * Poison resistance. * Knockback resistance. * Fear resistance. Cons * High courage cost. * Weak against melee-resistant units. * Turns into Sergeant upon death. Trivia * Light Soldier is one of the three Internal Forces members, the others being Grenader and Ranger. * Light Soldier was created by KTPlay user C4nn0nF0dd3r. In the unit's original concept, he was an IF member who was supposed to have the additional damage attack and knockback perks. He would also use another melee weapon as opposed to only having just one. Essentially, he was supposed to be an upgrade of Mechanic with additional resistance perks and better stats. ** As mentioned above, he was supposed to have the additional damage perk. Like Mechanic, he'd rush into battle with a sledgehammer and slam it into the first enemy he encountered and then proceed to fight the rest of the mission using his other weapon, a trench club. His additional attack and regular attacks could also cause knockback. However, Light Soldier would only deal 2.5 times his documented damage against the barricade and 5 times to enemies, a bit less compared to Mechanic's damage multipliers. This would be balanced by his regular melee attacks which dealt high damage similar in strength or more to Grenader, making him more effective at dealing damage in the long run. *** He was originally supposed to have a faster movement speed of 12. **** An early idea for the unit was for him to use a high damage, slower firing pistol along with his sledgehammer before settling on having the sledgehammer be used for a rush attack and pulling out a trench club instead. However, this idea never made it in, neither did the original idea settled on, instead having just the sledgehammer be his only main weapon in the final game. Category:Units Category:Damager Category:Common Category:Community-Created Units